Dancing with Darkness
by nnf247
Summary: This take place in college years and Namine found desire and heartbreak that same night. Through out the story she go deeper to the darkness for Riku. This is a new mode of have the main character tell her life as it goes. I wish I separate the part where she think and when she saying.
1. Found and Lost

_The night of the party to celebrate the beginning of the college life, I found desire. I was invited by Laxene and Olette. I came and saw… Him. He was across the lawn, sitting with two of his closest friends. Even tho he was with them, he was still alone. My heart was beating fast and hard. My body started to get very hot even tho I was outside and it was cold. Me and my white dress in a cold night. I could hear or seen anyone but him. The silver haired, jaded green eyes Riku._

"Namine," Olette calling me kindly.

When I didn't hear her, I end up hearing Larxene.

"NAMINE!" She shouted.

"Huh? What?" I replied to her.

"Roxas…"

"What?" I didn't understand

"…and Axel."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

_I ran to the house and in to the bathroom. That night I knew the truth of betrayal. Axel always have a thing for my Roxas and hated that he love me. Well he Use to love me. Axel was with him make love, Yaoi mode._

_I can't help it. I end up screaming. Larxene love seeing people suffer. That night she saw me suffer. I ran out of the party and ran to the forest. I end up puking and crying all night. That is not what I want to start my college years, with a broken heart._


	2. Bad way to start off

_The first day, I try to remain calm and happy. Even tho I'm really dying inside, I try to smile. Walking in the hallway I saw Roxas…and Axel besides him. I quickly turn away. After class, I tutor little kids in art at the elementary school. Try to be positive and keep my spirit up, I wear the mask of smile. After tutoring, I go to park to draw. And after that to my dorm room to study and get ready for tomorrow. Sadly my dorm buddy is Larxene. She always having guys over, Drunk and wasted. I just ignored them. I want to get through this. Class, school, and broken heart._

_Three months went by and it was getting easier to be alone. But sadly I have addiction of getting a glance of the guy, Riku. I'm start to crave for him. And each day it get stronger and stronger. I end up drawing him every day. The sketch book ended up being 'My secret desire sketch book.' I draw him and take a nap by the tree till the sunset, than went back to my dorm room. I came in and saw Larxene on the bed with some guy that I don't know or care._

"Hey, Namine. How was your daydream?" She smucky asked.

"None of your concern," I replied to her.

"You haven't talk to Riku?"

"Not your concern,"

"You been craving and wet-dreaming this guy and you haven't talk to him,"

I flush "Is this the day you want me to entertaining you from my misery?"

"No. It just fun."

"It does not concern you." I told her. "So let me be, with my wet-dream and misery." I say and storm out.

_I was getting used to being alone, and almost forget about Roxas. Thanks for the painful reminder, Lax. I went to the end of the hallway and call Olette._

_"Hello?" Olette answer._

"Miss O. This is Namine."

"Lax is giving you hell again, huh?" She immediately answer.

"Can I come over?" I ask her "I need to retreat or Flee."

"Uh…" she hastate. "I'm on the date."

"Wha?" Even Olette was getting some loving. What am I doing?

"Okay, I'll talk with you later," immediately hang up.

_Olette is on a date. Lax is getting some loving too. Everyone is hooking up around me. What am I going to do?_


	3. Confession of the dark dream

_My dream is getting hotter, steamier, and much darker. I want him to touch me, feel me, kiss me, and much more. It was getting wetter. I can't take it anymore. I have to let him know. I rather get rejected from him knowing then not knowing at all._

_The next school day, when the class was out I wait for him in the hallway. He pass by me with his head down. I have to let him know. I can't take this craving anymore._

"Hey uh… Riku!" I shout to him.

He turn around and I saw his jaded green eyes looking at me. Oh that green eyes of his.

"Yes?" He answer in his deep sexy voice. I ran up to him.

"I have something to tell you, in private. If you have time?"

"Yea, sure," He replied unsure.

We walk by the trees until we was alone. I have to confidence to tell him. I want him to know.

"I know you don't know me. But I know you. I want to tell you that I have a deep crush on you."

He looked at me like he's amuse of my confession "You surely have big balls to tell me that."

"Wha?" I thought it was a bad thing.

He smile softly. "A lot of girls would looked at me, but never have the courage to step up to me." He stare at me. "You surety have the courage that the other girls don't have."

"Oh," I lower my head, blushing.

"But do you really know about me. Not only the light but the dark side also?" He ask me.

I looked up at him. He still unsure of me. "When I first saw you, I saw your dark side also." I told him.

"You have friends, but yet you still alone. You have battle in your head that sometime you can't control. I know sometime you scream, you scream alone. You know no one can hear you, you just do it to release the pain. I know of your dark side. I want to dance with you in the dark."

He came closer to me because I can feel his body heat. He then touch my face to make him looked at her. I end up lost in his eyes.

"You are different than the other girls." He told me.

_I end up have weak knees and fell on my butt. My secret desire sketch book fell out with only of Riku's picture fallen out._

"Hey, what is this?" He ask and pick up the fallen picture.

I got back on my feet. "Wait! Uh…" but unsure what to say as he looked at it.

"Is this…me?" He asked.

"Yes?" _Oh god! Oh god! I was started to panic. He then look the picture of my sketch book._

"Huh…" He sat down to look at them all. I hover, back off, and hover over him again.

"Huh, these are good. Very good." He said with his deep voice.

_I couldn't take it. This heat burning inside me. The next thing I knew…I passed out._


	4. The secret place and the first guest

_I woke up in a dark cave. I search with my hands and found my other sketch book. With my eyes close, I draw a flashlight and signature my name. It became real and I turn on my creations flashlight._

"So that's how you use your power." Said the dark man in the shadow.

"Riku? Is that you?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Right behinds you," He replied_. Then I feel his strong hands touching my arms. He emerge from the shadow and I saw his face._

"I knew you don't just draw me all the time."

"Art is my degree I'm after." _I told him. He then got up and disappear to the darkness of the cave. A fire shows up a mile behind me. He light one candle and all the candle link up to light on their own. The light shows I was in a cave, but in here was a dresser, a bed, and some books. It was a nice cave. Not all dark and gray as some green plant was breaking through the walls._

"Is this your secret place?" I asked him.

"Yea, and you're the first visitor."

I was honor but wonder 'Why me?' "It a nice cave but why I'm your first guest?" Wondering about his friends; Sora and Kairi.

"They has each other. I come to this place to escape."

He came back and kneel by me.

"You know me so much. I feel I can trust."

"I will keep your secret. Nobody knows I existed anyway."

"What about that Roxas guy?"

I sigh. "In the beginning of the semester, he cheated on me with a guy name Axel. I haven't talk to him since."

"So you're dealing with a broken heart." He whisper to me.

"Yes, and I'm still dealing with it."

"Why you want to go to the dark side? You're full of light."

"To get away. To escape."

"You know, being with me meaning danger." He warns me.

"I don't care! I want to be with you!" _I shout but end up crying in front of him. The heartache and the nightmare memory of that night return. I didn't want to remember. The love lost and the_ betrayal. I can help but to cry._

_Then his finger touch my face and make it turn to him. He looked concern. As he came close, I knew he was to kiss me. But I could take the heat so…I passed out again._

_I hope this doesn't keep on happen to me._

_I woke up again in the girl bedroom._

"Hey! You're awake, sleepy head," Said a red haired girl looking at me.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in my room, silly."

"And you're… Kairi, right." I remember seeing her with Riku and them.

"Yep, and youre a very special lady."

"Huh?"

"It not all the time that he let someone else in my room or more concern."

"Wait a minute! Where's Riku?" I panic.

"Calm down, he's with Sora." She said calmly.

"Oh…" I calm down.

"It seem I won't be the only female around now, thanks to you…"


	5. Guys talk (off side story)

"So who is that girl?" Sora ask as he and Riku walks around.

"Her name is Namine," Riku told him.

"Is that the girl who end up cry in the beginning of the school year?" He pointed out.

"She saw her lover cheating…with another guy." Riku informs.

"Ah DAMN. That's not a good way to start your college life!"

"Seem that he didn't care."

"And you do?"

Riku said nothing.

"Are you sure she is not a stalker?"

"Sora!"

"Hey, I'm just saying," Sora back off.

"She have the courage to step up to confess her feeling for me. The other girl just talk and stare."

"Cause you are a BBBAAADDD MAN."

"Shut up, Sora." He stare and turn away. "I wanted to protect her from HIM, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it."

"Do she knows about it?"

"Yes, more than you know."

"Damn, she a good girl too."

"I somehow started to have deep feeling for her. That now my heart is connected to hers." He said softly

"Huh, you never been in love before."

"No, and I didn't think anyone would love me, to tell ya the truth."

"Riku, I have a question to ask you. PLEASE! DON'T-GET-MAD."

Riku sigh. "What's the question?"

"Where you, or ever been jealous of Kairi and I?"

"…Yes."

"So that's why you walk away when we get to our lover mode."

"Yea, that the life of the third wheel." Riku joked.

"I'm glad you found somebody. I wish you luck on it."


	6. More allies, less loneiness

"So what make you fallen for our dark knight, Riku?" Kairi ask me.

"I don't know." I told her. "But I have fallen so hard and so deep, it hard to explain."

"You surely have big to confess it to him."

"Hey! Riku said that when I told him."

"Because it true." She informs me. "Not a lot of people understand him or how hard it is to be lonely all the time."

"I know, way too well."

"Are you the girl who ran out crying in the beginning of the school year?"

"Everyone knows?" I cried.

"Yea, and sadly do remember. Gossip: The reason why the people stay away from you cause they know you still dealing with the heartbreak."

I cover my face. "No, no, no, no," I repeat over and over.

"No, it not a bad thing." She put her hand on my shoulder. "They feel sorry what happen to you. They want to get close but they stay back cause you don't want no sympathy points."

"I also don't want to be reminded of that night ether." I shot back.

Kairi back up. "Opps! I didn't…oh shot…" she mumble to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize. "I'm still dealing with it."

"Well, you have Riku now." She told me.

I realize that and end up blushing.

"They guys will come back soon." She told me.

"Okay, I'll just rest some more… if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. It seem that we're friend now."

I lay back down. "Yea, I'm glad…" _and fell to sleep. And Yes, I dream of Riku…again…_


	7. Sweetter dreams

Riku take me back to my dorm on his motorcycle.

"Thank for taking back her. You didn't have to, Riku."

"Why? You know I have part-time graveyard shift job?"

I turn away. "Huh…yea."

"It my night off. Don't worry."

"Oh," But I still feel embarrass.

"What you doing tomorrow?" He ask me.

"Tutoring art in the afternoon, why?"

"You want to hang out sometime?"

"YES!" I shout. But cover my mouth and realize I was too happy to quickly.

Riku laugh. "Let me get your number so I can call you."

"Okay," I say nicely and give him my number. "Okay, I'll…see you later than?"

"Yea, sweet dream."

_As I wave and walk away._ "Oh, I will have the sweet wettest dream tonight." _But as I looked back, he was still there and he heard._

"OH SHOT! BYE!" _And ran inside fast. I ran to my dorm, not caring of Lax and her boy-friends. My heart was beating fast like a rabbit getting chase by wolfs._

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." _I try to calm myself down but end up falling to sleep on my bed._

_The next day came, and I was late for the tutoring for the first time_.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I bow to Jane, my boss.

"Are you okay?" she ask me.

"Yea, I'm fine. Very well rested."

"Yea…" and she looked down to my shoes. It was on the wrong foot.

"Oh, shot!" I was embarrass.

"Go to the teacher office and get yourself adjusts."

_I nod and went to the teacher office. I change shoes but then my phone vibrate. I check and saw it was a text from Riku._

Are we still going to hang out?

_I reply:_

Yea, I can't wait.

_My heart beat fast again. I become alive again. That day, my broken heart began to heal._


	8. Namine's sweet revenge

_Afternoon came and I was about to leave until I saw the jaded green motorcycle park at front. And by it, Riku._

"Oh!" I was surprise to see him here. "How did you know where I was tutoring?" I ask him.

"My Boss' daughter comes here."

"HEY RIKU!" Shout the little girl.

"Hi, Mayane."

He wave to her. She ran up beside me. "You know Riku too?" She ask me.

"Uh… yea. We're friends and we go to the same school."

She whisper to me. "He cute, isn't he?"

I turn red. "Uh…yea." The kids say by to me as I headed to Riku.

"My boss sometime ask me to pick her up for him."

"Oh," I just say again.

He hand me the extra helmet. "I want to go to the beach, what to join me."

"I'll go where ever you go," I told him. He got one and I sat behind him.

"Hold on tight."

"Okay,"_ and I wrap my arms around his waist. He ride fast. I keep my eyes close. I trust him but I don't trust the other people on the road._

_We reach to the bay, safe and sound._

"Are you hungry?" he ask me

"Yea, I forgot to each lunch." I told him. _By the beach is a park. He were caring a bag and I don't know why. He then stop under the shade by the tree. _

_"Wait." He told me and took out a blanket to lay down_ and brought food and drinks.

"I brought it, just in case."

I smile. I can't help it if I feel flatter. We sat down on the blanket together but I can't help wondering…Is it a date and not a hangout?

"I want to get to know you." He told me.

"What would you like to know?"

"When you start doing art."

"Very young. I love creating new thing with my own hand."

"Sound like me."

"Huh?" In amuse.

"I build that motorcycle with my own hands."

"So you are mechanic? Cool."

"Yea, that my degreed goal. Working with machine."

"Yea, I bet you're very strong too." I mistakenly mumble out loud. "Opps! I mean…I…"

But he just laugh. "You know that the second time you did that with me."

"Oh, shot. You remember?"

"Yea but I feel kinda flatter."

"And I fell so embarrass."

He came closer to kiss me but he's stop. "You are not gonna pass out on me, will you?"

"No, I want to remember this moments." _I reply back and our lips connect and he went deep to the point I lay down on the blanket. But suddenly, a Scream._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" _

_We got up and follow the sound. Laying on the grassy floor was nose bleeding Roxas and standing around him was Axel, and Zexion._

"I knew it was true." Say Axel. "How long have you been seeing him? He ask me.

"The day you did a Yaoi."I told him_. I'm so mad, I want to do something. I stand over him, and kick him in the nut, hard. Shock of what I did, I walk away._

"Namine? You feel better now

"Damn right I am,"

_The gossip on campus the next day. 'Namine got her sweet revenge.'_


	9. The big fall

_I was enjoying my time with Riku and having my sweet revenge. Riku release the naughty side of me. I kinda like it. It also make me think of going to the next level: allowing Riku to be my first. It was a naughty though of mine that been going through my mind. So naughty too much, I went to Riku's Gym class and skip mine. I peak inside of the guy locker room and found Riku shirtless. Oh my god! He is well built like his motorcycle. I started to get hot, heavy, and wet, down there. Riku stop and turn my way. I dash out, hopefully didn't get caught by the teacher._

_I was doing my homework in my dorm when I started to feel myself, wishing it was Riku. I so in the trace, I didn't know Larxene came in._

"Well, what are you doing, naughty girl?" Say Larxene standing over me.

Shock and embarrass, I looked at her. "Nothing," I lie to her.

"You was thinking about Riku again, huh," smurking.

"It none of your concern." I told her.

"Huh…" She sit on her bed. "Have you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Did he even kiss you yet?"

"Yes, what more you want to know."

"Are you gonna ask him to bang you brain out?"

"None of your Business!"

"You don't have the guts to ask him to fuck you."

"Is that a bet, dare, what!"

"All the above."

I started to walk out my dorm room. "I have change since the broken hearted night." I told her and left. In the dorm Hallway I call Riku.

"Riku, can we meet somewhere. I have something to ask of you."

"Does it invoid me being shirtless."

Blush, hoping no one see. "More than that."

"…I'll pick you up and we'll go to our secret place."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside." And hang up.

_As I was waiting outside, I end up wondering: Am I going to fast? Is this too soon? Am I rushing too quickly?_

_But then I realize. I love Riku. I love him with all my heart that I would give up my virginity to him._

_I saw Riku waiting and I went with him._

_In our secret place, I feel nervous, and a little scare sitting on his bed. Riku turn to me after he light the cave._

"You could've gotten caught peaking in the boy's dressing room," he told me.

"Uh…I was just curious."

"But curiously kill the cat,"

"But it do get the fact." I gently fire back.

"And what fact you got from peaking in the boy's dressing room?"

"That you just like your motorcycle," I told him. "Well built."

"Well." He smirk. "That the naughtiest compliment I ever gotten."

_I turn away smiling blushing. _

"So you like what you see."

_Why he have to ask me that question knowing I'm hot for him right now._

"Uh…yea."

_He got close to me and end up making me laying down. I couldn't take it. So I just say it._

"RIKU, MAKE LOVE TO ME!" I scream.

He back up. "Whao."

"Shot," I turn away.

"You're bold than you take yourself credit for." He say and start kissing my neck.

"ooohhh!" I moan and shaken "Ohh, Riku, make love to me please?" I plead.

"Do you trust me?" He ask me.

"Yes." _And that was it for talking. We shed out of clothing and end up naked in his bed. I was still scare, but I do trust him. He touch me in so many places, that he active all my senses. I was getting weak but I crave for more. But then he stop and grab something from inside his end table. It was a condom. We was at that part already?_

_He then came close to my ear._

"I need to warn you, this will hurt, especially since it your first time."

"Yes I know." I reply back.

"You still want to go through this?"

"Yes, yes please. Please make love to me, Riku. Please?"

"Okay…"

_And he stick it in, and it pop. I can't help it. I scream._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_After that, I don't remember much. I didn't black out but I knew I was fallen. I have no control anymore. I'm lost…_

_I woke up, dizzy and lightheaded. I was still feeling weak. As I was trying to stand, something inside me explode and I fell to the rocky floor. I try again but my knees is still weak from the last night event. I gave up trying to stand and lay on the floor instead. Fallen too deep in my dream, I remember of the event that went on last night. I can't believe I did it with Riku. I have sex with Riku. I lost my virginity...to Riku. Some strong arms lift me up and carry me. I knew it was Riku. I knew can I feel safe in his arms. His secret place have become my sanctuary. This is my secret place now._


	10. Guy's chat

A couple days later Sora called Riku.

"Hey, Riku. How you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Worry. Where have you been?"

"…with Namine…"

"You know what I have been hearing?"

Riku sigh. "What have they been saying?"

"They say that Namine have been weak legging."

"What?"

"That a sign that Namine have lost her virginity."

"So,"

"I'm just wondering: Did you pop her cherry?"

"…Use your imagination, Sora. I'm not telling."

"Riku…RIKU!" But he already hangs up.


	11. Girls talk

I was lying in bed when there was knock on my dorm room's door. Larxene answer it.

"Well, Princess Kairi." Say Larxene. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Is Namine here?" Kairi ask.

"How you know her?"

"She is going out with one of my friends: Riku."

"oooohhh…." I just moan.

"Why is it your concern?" Lax ask her.

"Sora and I was worry."

"Hey! Is Namine here?" Olette pop out from the blue…Or orange.

"Why all of you is in Namine's grill?" Lex shout out loud.

"Cause I hear she been having weak legs." Say Olette

"Sora said that she lost her virginity to Riku but he won't confirm," Say Kairi

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…What?" Larxene.

"ooohhh Riku." I still moaning and dreaming.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE! You're saying that Namine have sex with Riku? What the fuck when?" Lax curse.

"Riku won't say," Kairi told her. And she head to my bed. "Namine, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright. Still daydreaming."

"Of Riku?"

"Yea. You really want to know the truth?" I ask them. They all nod.

I sat up. "Riku and I did have sex."

All of their face was in shock.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… who ask? Who make the first move?" Lax ask.

"Sadly, and crazy to say…me."

"WHA!" They all shout.

Sadly someone told the bad news to my ex-lover, Roxas. Oh well…


	12. Game Over FINAL CHAPTER

Roxas was by his locker in the hallway when Axel walks.

"Hey, Rox."

"Go away!" He said as he starts waking away. Axel catches up.

"Hey! Wait! What going on?" He asked him.

"You didn't hear the daily gossip?" He looked at him with anger. "Namine was doing the wobbly walk."

"Meaning…"

"SHE LOST HER VIRGINITY TO RIKU, YOU BIG SELFISH IDIOT!" He shouted at him.

"Damn, come down. I was at work when I heard that. Is it conform by Riku?"

"No, he don't kiss and tell."

"You mean Fuck and tell."

"Shut up!" and start walking away. Axel grab his arm.

"Hey, where are you going?" Axel asked.

"Away from you!

"Why? Because of that Witch?!"Axel shouted. Roxas shove him to the locker.

"Don't say that about Namine!" he shouted back. "You got me drunk and wasted to the point you can use me like a piece of me. And for that, you AX our relationship with each other!"

"What your point? You're free now."

"That not the point. I loved her, you make me lose her to Riku. Game over, Axel. Game Over." And walked outside to the field. He watches as his Namine and Riku kissing under the shade of the tree.

Only one word came to mind…"GAME OVER…"


End file.
